Un mauvais départ
by Apollo16
Summary: Leur première rencontre n'était certainement pas la meilleur.
1. Chapter 1

Colby était tranquillement assis devant son bureau, il était tard mais il avait encore des rapports à finir, à son grand malheur, alors qu'il levait les yeux pour faire une pause de quelques secondes il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Don.

**FLASHBACK**

Don regardait la pile de dossier sur son bureau, c'était les dossiers de jeunes agents qui venait tout juste de sortit de Quantico, il venait de sortir du bureau du directeur, et celui-ci l'avait obligé à prendre un nouvel agent malgré les protestations de Don. Il se débrouillait très bien comme ça et Don ne voulait pas un nouvel agent qui ne savait rien de rien au travail d'agent. Ainsi il prit le premier dossier de la pile, il décida qu'il ferait tout pour casser ce jeune agent tous en espérant qu'on le laisserait enfin tranquille. Il téléphona au jeune agent qui d'après son dossier s'appelait Colby Granger, et lui donna rendez-vou le lendemain, l'horaire avait été volontairement choisi en espérant qu'il ne serait pas très réveillé.

Le lendemai tapante, un agent s'approcha du bureau de Don, il était accompagné d'un homme châtain, aux yeux verts, Don en déduisit que c'était Colby Granger.

**Agent :** C'est Colby Granger.

**Don :** Merci Charlie.

Charlie repartit, et Don décida pour le moment de se la jouer gentil avec le nouvel agent.

**Don :** Don Eppes

**Colby :** Colby Granger.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

**Don :** On va aller en salle de sport pour commencer, je vais vous montrez les vestiaires où vous pourrez vous changez.

Colby hocha la tête et Don l'accompagna aux vestiaires et pendant que Colby se changeait Don était resté aux pas de la porte, et lorsque Colby retira son tee-shirt il avait remarqué les nombreuses cicatrices.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

**Colby :** Afghanistan.

**Don :** Vous y étiez ?

**Colby :** Vous devriez le savoir si vous aviez lu mon dossier.

Don resta un peu interdit par la remarque mais se reprit très vite.

**Don :** Je préfère ne pas partir sur des aprioris.

Colby ne dit rien, et Don l'accompagna dans la salle de sport et à partir de ce moment c'était parti pour une matinée d'effort. Don voulait pousser à bout Colby mais l'entrainement qu'il avait préparé ne valait rien du tout comparé à celui que Colby avait reçu à l'armée et alors que tout était terminé il était à peine essoufflé.

**Colby :** Alors vous avez préparé autre chose où je peux venir lundi ?

Don resta un peu étonné par la remarque de Colby, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier Colby était doué, bien plus que ce qu'il pensait.

**Don :** Vous pouvez venir lundi à 8 H.

Colby repartit en souriant, heureux d'avoir réussi.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Don :** Colby tout va bien ?

Colby sursauta il n'avait pas vu son patron arriver.

**Colby :** Ouais, ça va.

**Don :** A quoi tu pensais.

**Colby :** La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.

Don sourit.

**Don :** Oui, je m'en souviens.

**Colby :** Tu ne voulais pas d'un nouvel agent.

**Don :** C'est vrai, comment tu l'as su ?

**Colby :** Je l'ai su après, mais on ne fait pas faire ce que tu m'as fait faire aux nouvelles recrues.

**Don :** Je venais de perdre un agent, je ne voulais pas le remplacer.

Colby ne répondit rien.

**Don :** Cependant je suis heureux d'avoir pris ton dossier sur cette pile ce jour-là, je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

**Colby :** Merci Don.

**Don :** Allez viens je te pais une bière.


	2. Chapter 2

Colby était arrivé depuis une semaine, mais il n'allait quasiment jamais sur le terrain Don lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas avant quelques temps, c'était le règlement, mais la vérité c'est que Don ne faisait pas confiance à son nouvel agent, il avait peur que l'Afghanistan et la guerre le hante toujours alors il préférait attendre, pour être sûr de pouvoir faire entièrement confiance à son nouvel agent.

Il travaillait actuellement sur le meurtre d'une femme, Don allait donner quelque chose à Colby quand un homme armé sortit de l'ascenseur, il avait un agent en otages, Don réagit aussitôt et sortit son arme, il n'avait aucune fenêtre de tir, il ne pouvait rien faire, du coin de l'œil il vit Megan qui tout comme lui cherchait un moyen d'arrêter cet homme, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il pusse désarmé le suspect sans risque Don décida d'engager la négociation, il allait le faire quand un coup de feu retentit, leur suspect s'écroula une balle logée au milieu de son front, Don se retourna pour voir Colby son arme dans les mains.

**Don :** Ça va ?

**Colby :** Ouais.

**Don :** Joli tire.

Colby ne répondit pas, il venait de tuer un homme et même si celui-ci menacé quelqu'un il avait tué un homme et il savait qu'il devrait en subir les conséquences.

**Colby :** Je pourrais aller sur le terrain maintenant.

**Don :** Colby, tu sais très bien que c'est le règlement, tu vas devoir encore être patient.

**Colby :** Tu parles, tu n'as juste pas confiance en moi, je me suis renseigné, à partir du moment où les nouveau agents on fait Quantico ils peuvent aller sur le terrain, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Don le regarda il n'était pas sur de savoir si il devrait être honnête ou pas.

**Don :** Bon d'accord je reconnais je n'avais pas confiance en toi.

**Colby :** Avait ?

**Don :** Oui, tu viens de prouver que tu as largement les compétences pour faire du terrain.

**Colby :** Merci.

Colby allait partir mais Don l'arrêta.

**Don :** Je suis désolé.

**Colby :** Non, je comprends mais la prochaine fois soit honnête.

**Don :** Pas de problème.

Colby repartit à son bureau qi sait d'ici quelques temps il passerait plus de temps dehors qu'ici.

Don était assis à son bureau et regardait fixement le lieu où avait eu lieu cet incident, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il avait été un imbécile en refusant que Colby aille sur le terrain.

**Megan :** Tout va bien Don ?

**Don :** Ouais.

**Megan :** A quoi tu pensais ?

**Don :** Tu te souviens qu'en un homme armé est entré ici et …

**Megan :** Colby l'a abattu, oui bien sûr pourquoi ?

**Don :** je lui avais interdit d'aller sur le terrain, je n'avais pas confiance.

**Megan :** Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser à ça maintenant ?

**Don :** J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais vraiment été stupide à ce moment-là.

**Megan :** C'est vrai mais tu t'es bien rattrapé.

**Don :** Tu crois ?

**Megan :** J'en suis sûr, t'es un super boss, et si Colby est devenu un agent aussi doué c'est en grande parti garce à toi.

**Don :** Merci.

**Megan :** De rien, tu devrais rentrer Robin vas finir par s'énerver.

**Don :** T'as raison, j'y vais à demain.

Don parti et jeta un dernier regard au bureau de Colby, il n'avait jamais regretté de l'avoir comme agent, c'était surement le meilleur d'entre eux sur le terrain et Don s'en voulait encore de ne pas l'avoir autorisé à y aller plutôt.


End file.
